TWI HUNGER GAMES
by katella only
Summary: This is a hunger games twilight parody , so calm down , this just for fun . No hate on either fandom. Just a lot of bashing . And humor. And demonic prim . Also it's just a series of one chapter storys about my parody version of them
1. RUN!

It was a normal day. Prim and renesmee where chasing peeta though the forest intill katniss came.

"THANK goodness , you got to help me!" Said peeta. Katniss then shot him with a arrow. And he turned into a kitten.

Prim then came and said in a demonic voice. " a kitten! I hate animals! I only enjoy spilling the blood of the innocent"

thats when Jacob came and said " have you seen gale? I tried to kiss him , but he ran. I don't why they always run. "

then suddenly Edward came screaming " HIDE ME!THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!" Trailing after him were a legion of teenage girls running over each other to get to Edward.

Katniss hid Edward under a rock. Soon Jacob fangirls came and they starting fighting the Edward fangirls.

Soon they killed each other off and Edward asked to come out from rock.

"No ! You will be mine for ever !" Yelled katniss.

Then katniss sneezed and a baby came out.

Thats when Bella came and slapped katniss and said" hey! Having babys at a extremely young age is my thing!"

Soon they got into a fight. Intill katniss threw up glitter and screamed " Shsshjajusv . SHE POISONED ME! Prim POISONED ME WITH HER DEMONIC POWERS!"

Then Alice came . And made out with Jacob.

THE END

Authors note: ok , that was chapter one. Sorry if it's not as funny. I'm out of practice with twi-hunger games. But the next one will be funnier.


	2. out of my house!

Their once was a so sparkly vampire named Edward. Edward was In love with gale , but Gale loved bella. But they couldn't be together because prim wouldn't allow it. Prim a little girl , but she was also the cult leader and she was possessed by a demon named tax. Prim wouldn't let them be together because she hated bella for not joining the cult. And also she loved Peeta and he didn't love her , so she didn't want anyone to be happy.

One day gale tried to visit Bella but prim caught him and made a purple Dragon Chase him. Suddenly renesmee showed up and starting fighting prim . Renesmee was apart of a opposing cult and was also in love with peeta .

In the middle of their fighting katniss showed up and yelled " STOP IT! I can't stand either of you. " that's when peeta showed up and said to katniss , " I will call you cinnamon." Then renesmee and prim tag team katniss. Gale later shows up and said " I'm back , I just had to lose the Dragon. By the way renesmee , it's eating your mom" renesmee then said " I don't care about Edward." Bella then comes and gets into a fight with katniss over gale . Jacob comes and says " bella , I always loved you but now I love your daughter ." Renesmee then yells " I don't like you ! You filthy mutt , go play in traffic." Basically they all fight intill effie comes and shoos them out of her house.

**the end**


	3. prim and Edwards fight

One day Edward was chasing gale when suddenly prim came and smacked edward . Edward said " what was that for?!"

Prim then said " I don't like your face ! Now go sit in the corner and think about your life."

Edward then said " shut up you insanely psycho child "

Prim responded in her demonic voice" I'm a powerful leader ! I am the beginning and the end ! Your just the mistake of a drunk fairy !"

Edward then yelled " Don't talk about my mom! You think your a demonic leader ! Well news flash , your just a sociopathic lonely unwanted and unloved child that gets attention by acting like a tough cult leader when really , your just a confused lonely kid that gets pissed at every thing because your sister hates you!"

Suddenly prim breaks down and crys and katniss and renesmee and lots others come to comfort her while they glare daggers at Edward . Katniss then comes up to edward and punches him. As they are walking away , prim looks back at Edward and and with a evil grin ,her eyes turn red and she mumbles " hsgja ajawhz sjjsaiji" ( I will ruin you )

**the end . **

**Authors note : I felt a argument between Edward and prim was needed , also I plan to more with this thing with prims and Edwards rivalry later .**


End file.
